No One But Gibbs
by blackcherrys
Summary: When the team comes into work one day, there is a note that says Gibbs has been fired what will the team do?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this story assume that the director isn't Jen but Ben a made up guy, okay thanks!

Gibbs had finally crossed the line, no he didn't just cross it like before, he didn't just put a toes across it, he took a running start and hurtled over the line with both feet. The new director, Ben Hansen wasn't going to stand for it. So Gibbs was 'let go' and this was the message left on the team's desks.

Dear,

Special Agents DiNozzo, McGee, Ms. Sciuto, Ms. David Dr. Mallard and Mr. Palmer,

I regret to inform you that do too former Agent Gibbs' actions on the Jenkins case; he has been asked to leave. The new head of your team will be arriving at 1200 hours today. Please see me with any questions/comments you have about this new team leader.

_Ben Hansen _

_NCIS Director_

Tony looked up at the empty bullpen, he was the first to arrive expecting to finish the paperwork that Gibbs had told him to get done. After a moments shock he pulled the phone off the receiver and quickly dialed in Abby's cell number, after two ringing she picked up.

"Abby Sciuto, fabulous lab tech how may I be of service?"

"Abs' it's Tony I have to tell you something umm"

"Well spit it out…You're going down elf lord!…What is it Tony?"

"Elf lord isn't that McGee? No down answer that Abs Gibbs has been fired."

"WHAT!" Abby shrieked "No way we're coming in now. You call Ziva I'll call the duckman and McGee will call Palmer."

"Abs, Ducky is in London for the next two weeks. Just call Palmer and have everybody meet in your lab."

"Okay Tony… does this mean that you're the team leader now?"

"Nope the new leader is coming in at noon today."

"Be there in ten Tony." Abby said clearing she was planning on giving no regard to the speed limit is she lived at least 20 miles away.

ABBY'S LAB

When they all met in Abby's lab fifteen minutes later, McGee sitting on Abby's desk, Abby on the evidence table, Tony in the spinning chair Ziva and Palmer were both leaning on her desk.

"Alright what are we going to do about this?" Abby asked.

"Maybe this new guy won't be so bad why don't we give them a chance?" Palmer quietly spoke up after a long pause as the employees pondered what to do.

"Jimmy! What about Gibbs we have to get him back." Ziva said as she gave her co-worker a shocked look.

"The director hates him if he wasn't being fired over this it would be over something else." Jimmy tried to defend his position.

"I guess we could try to tolerate this new guy…"

"New girl actually. Hello my name is Samantha Smith but you'll can call be Sam." A woman in jeans and a 'peace on earth' tie-dye tight t-shirt with flowing black hair and soft gray eyes. Interrupted McGee. "I suppose you are my new team, I believe that a team should be able to share with each other so why don't we start out with a group hug." Sam said in a too happy voice.

The team just blinked at her. "I wasn't joking" the new agent insisted. "Come on now." When she saw that no one was moving she walked around to each of them giving them a long hug. When she was done she stood back looked at the team and said, "I think we are going to have a very happy working relationship, best friends even." As she left the room her black hair swishing behind her, Palmer turned to Tony and said, "Okay you guys are right we need Gibbs back but how?"


	2. Over steping her boundies

As the agents begrudgingly followed their new leader out of the lab, Abby quickly hacked into the NCIS personal database.

"Samson, Scoot, Scott, Sender, ahh haa! Smith, Samantha let's see she worked for Metro P.D. for five years bounced around the teams, she came to NCIS last month and hasn't found a real spot here."

"What? How does that help us?" Jimmy questioned

"Jimmy" Abby sighed, "It means that either her teams hated her or she hated her team possible both."

"Well maybe she just hasn't found her niche yet." Jimmy said although not very convincingly.

"Jimmy we can't deal with her!"

"Why?"

"She just gave us hugs, you can't go from Gibbs to hug lady, it's bad for the system."

Once the agents were back in the bullpen Sam started talking again much to the dismay of her other agents.

"Well now that it's just us agents, I think we can speak openly about this situation. I understand that Agent Gibbs had the highest solve rate in the agency, however he did this only with complete and utter disregard for the rules. I can't believe that he was a good influence on any of you." Then she turned to McGee "especially the younger ones." She said with a pointed look on younger. It was at this point that Tony had, had enough, first the hugs, which he could deal with, but then the insulting of his hero, boss, and father figure. But the final straw was the way she made McGee look with that younger agent comment, only his teammates were allowed to do that, and only if it was for his own good and only if they built him back up soon after.

"Okay you've talked now it's my turn." Tony said in the low voice of the very angry "One you don't know Special Agent Gibbs which means that you can't talk about him. His is a better agent then you will ever be. Two, you also don't know Agent McGee, his is a perfectly capable member of this team, and you will treat him as such."


	3. Gibbs' house

The team, plus Jimmy and Abby went to Gallo's, a local bar after work, to figure out what to do, to get this lady gone and get Gibbs back. As they slid into the red plastic benches, Tony started off the conversation.

"She has to go."

Ziva rolled her eyes before replying, "I think we established that part Tony. Maybe if we talk to the director."

"No way." Abby cut her off before she could finish the sentence "He hates Gibbs, probably thinks he did us a favor." As she finished talking waiter arrived. Some twenty minutes later both the burgers and the pitchers of beer were gone. However they were no closer to solving the boss problem they had.

"Maybe we should just ignore her and she'll go away." McGee suggested as the group walked to the door.

"One can hope." Ziva said. "Hey guys, Maybe we should ask Gibbs what to do."

"Yea, he knows everything." Abby agreed. So the team told the cab driver to take them to Gibbs' house.

When they arrived at Gibbs' house his car was gone and all his lights were out. Then Tony had the bright idea "Hey why don't we break one of the basement windows. I mean Gibbs could be hurt or something." So the three agents and two scientists walked around to the back of the house and tossed a rather large rock into a dirty window. Upon getting inside they all saw a piece of paper taped to the side of the boat.

What are you all doing in my house?

Get out and don't eat anything.

Oh and Tony that window is coming out

Of your paycheck.

BOSS

"Creepy how he does that." Tony remarked, it was at this point that they all decided that they were too tired to go home, so when Gibbs arrived at his house the next morning he saw, Abby and McGee curled up on the couch, Tony in a blue armchair, Ziva in it's matching green counterpart, and little ways away from the rest Jimmy Palmer resting in one of his kitchen chairs. Gibbs smiled softly at his team; they would always be his team even if they took orders from someone else. Then he walked over to the radio, turned the volume to max and plugged it in. Within seconds the whole group was jumping up from where they slept and covering their ears.

"Who turned that on?" Jimmy shouted over the music.

"I don't know." Abby shouted back "I'll go turn it off" she volunteered When she walked into the kitchen and turned the music off she heard. 'What are you all doing in my house?'

"Gibbs!" She exclaimed, before tackling the man. Hearing his name the rest of the team came in.

"Boss, where were you we were looking for you." Tony told the man.

"I know." Was all the marine said "You guys better get into work it's 0930." "I called a cab, it's here now." He informed them, after a moments pause. Then he shooed them out the door.

Abby turned to face Gibbs before she got in the car "Your coming back right?"

"I wish I could Abs." He told her with a sad smile "You all know my number."


	4. Slow Sam

As the agents arrived at the bullpen Sam was already sitting at Gibbs' desk pecking away at the keyboard. As the elevator dinged, Sam looked up at them with the relief she was feeling evident in her eyes.

"There you are. I was so worried." The woman said as she jumped out of the chair. "Don't do that again, unless you call me first understand?" Sam said as she tried her best to look stern.

"You could have just called us you know." Ziva told the leader as she set her bag down on her desk.

"I tried your home phones, two hours ago, when none of you answered I assumed that you guys we're heading in."

"Never assume." Tony informed her. "It's a rule of…" He was cut off by Sam's phone ringing. She answered it.

"We will be right there, give us an hour." Then she hanged up the phone and turned back to the junior agents. "We have a case murder of a petty officer, the file is being faxed over now."

The fax machine spit out two papers, as Sam said "I think we should all join hands to gather our thoughts and center ourselves before we leave." The other three agents started to laugh; there were actually tears in McGee's eyes. But Sam, even after their laughter was standing still with her hands out waiting for the others to grab them. That was when Tony decided to take charge; he grabbed the paper from the machine and quickly scanned it over.

"Probie get the car Ziva grab your gear, let's go."

"Wait but what about…" Sam protested as the others were already in the elevator doors closing.

"Come on." Tony said as he stuck his hand into the doors causing them to freeze momentarily and then slide back. Sam ran in the elevator as the doors were closing for a second time.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCI

Tony was in the passenger seat, head against the headrest half asleep, Ziva was looking out the window and McGee was Iming Abby on his palmpilot. Sam was in the front seat driving to the scene, far under the limit, which after working with Gibbs was kind of like crawling everywhere instead of running. The had actually been pulled over, twice, for holding up traffic on the highway, what could have been a forty-five minute drive had turned into an hour and ten minute crawl.

When they got to the house the petty officer had been killed at Jimmy was already there, done with all he could do here and was waiting for them to take pictures of the body so he could 'get him home'. The team soon learned that while Sam was a decent investigator she took twice as long as everyone else to do half as much.

Of course Sam wouldn't let them help her so by the time the had popped her head out the window to yell 'All done', Jimmy had finished the autopsy and called back to confirm that the man had been drugged and then shot. Abby texted McGee telling them what the drug was and saying that it was a trial medication. McGee looked up all the hospital with the drug trial then Tony called them all. Ziva found two navy clerks in the trial, called their commanders, and both men were waiting in interrogation.

With the killer caught and the paperwork done, or given to McGee Tony was on the way up to the directors office, were he gave a charming smile to the secretary and was inside Ben Halway's office within seconds. Unfortunately the man was on the phone so Tony took a seat opposite the large man. When Ben hung up Tony jumped into his prepared speech.

"Sir, can I talk to you about Agent Smith?"


	5. Email and Operation GHG

To: GothinLab67, Compwiz13, KickAsgirl99, Cutnweigh71 

_From: SexyItalian00 _

_Subject: Operation: Get her out _

_Hey all, the hotshot director says that we just need to give her a chance. Thought if we want to get rid of her soon I have a plan, you know she wants us to be all lovey-dovey with each other? Well the way I see it is if we all act like we hate each other's guts then she'll be gone in no time flat. What do you think?_

_To: SexyItalian00_

_From: KickAsgirl99_

_Subject: Re: Operation: Get her out_

_I'm in, anything to get this lady out of here she is driving me up the ball!_

To: KickAsgirl99, 

_From: SexyItalian00 _

_Subject: Wrong!_

_It's up the wall _

Ziva looked up from her desk and rolled her eyes "Whatever" she said.

"What do you mean whatever darling?" Sam asked in her sugary sweet voice. Ziva just ignored her and went back to typing

_To: SexyItalian00_

_From: GothinLab67_

_Subject: Re: Operation: Get her out_

_Completely in love with the idea, answer is yes for McGee too._

_To:GothinLab67_

_From: SexyItalian00_

_Subject: Cool_

_Great only need an answer from the autopsy grem. Then we are gold_

_To: SexyItalian00_

_From: Cutnweight71_

_Subject: Re: Operation get her out_

_I'll do it_

To: GothinLab67, Compwiz13, KickAsgirl99, Cutnweigh71 

_From: SexyItalian00 _

_Subject: Good to go_

_Great everyone is in. Now personally I don't want Sweet Sam watching my back any day so when we have a case someone will have to distract her all right?_

_P.S. Get ready to pull some long nights we can't let Sam know we have cases so we'll have to do most things after she leaves or we'll have to lock her a closet when we work._

YOU'RESOCRISPYYOU'RESOCRISPYYOU'RESOCRISPYYOU'RESOCRISPYYO

The next day everyone came into work early and discussed the plan. At 0700 it was time to start Operation Get Her Gone.


	6. Toothpaste and fake blood

McGee and Tony met in the elevator, for phase one of Operation Get Her Gone.

"Tony, are you sure we can pull this off?" McGee questioned.

"Probie are you kidding we have all been practicing for this from the moment we met. I mean we fight like all the time." That was all Tony had time to say before the doors opened and they both walked out doing their best impressions of Gibbs' glare.

"Dears? Are you all right?" Sam asked the two as they walked to their desks, still glaring.

"Oh just great honey bunch." Tony sarcastically replied with an eye roll for added effect. Everything was quiet for a moment until Tony slammed his desk drawer closed.

"All right" he growled "who has my toothpaste?"

"Don't look at me I wouldn't go anywhere near the toxic wasteland you call a desk." McGee replied glaring just as hard. If Sam had known the agents better she would have been able to see the sparkle in their eyes as they glared.

YOUSHOULDWASHYOURHANDSWITHSOAPFORSAYINGTHATYOUSHOULD

"Abby are you ready?" Ziva asked while waiting for the elevator that would take them up to the bullpen.

"Yep!" The goth said "I love this fake blood stuff, and Jimmy made it look so real."

The elevator dinged and both females walked on, pushing the button to take them one floor up as the door shut. The girls started glaring at each other just in case someone was waiting for the elevator on the next floor.

The doors opened and Abby exited first, with her arms crossed, Ziva was right behind her. The three other agents could just stare and it was quiet for a moment until Tony regained his voice and asked

"Umm…guys what happened to you?'

"Well somebody decided to start an autopsy before Jimmy came back, I guess because somebody, and I'm not naming names or anything, but somebody decided she was so important that she could just start randomly cutting into the petty officer." Ziva said with a sharp edge to her voice.

"Hey, who was the one that said this was time sensitive?" Abby defended herself. This was Jimmy's cue, and he stormed in madder then anyone had ever seen him.

"Who thought it was a good idea to stab the Petty Officer? Did you think he wasn't bloody enough already? Did you think at all?" Jimmy asked in what appeared to be the calm voice of the extremely mad.

"Hey!" Both blood covered girls replied.

"We didn't stab him we started the y-cut thingy. We didn't even…" Abby started to say but she was interrupted by Sam, who apparently couldn't stomach the blood and talk of cutting bodies at the same time, as she pushed past them all and ran into the ladies room. This gave the team a chance to talk.

"How did you get it to look so real…I mean that is fake isn't it?" McGee questioned.

"Yea it's fake Abby's old boyfriend dropped it off last night, and it looks real because well I've cut into some things that gushed blood once or twice." Jimmy said, blushing slightly.

"Well good job" Tony said as Jimmy smiled proudly, it wasn't ever day Tony even spoke to him let alone paid him a compliment.

"The Norfolk cops called a little while ago" Tony spoke again. "There was a robbery; they got away with seventy grand."

"Why do we have it?" Ziva interrupted him.

"Well I was getting to that, if you would so kindly allow me to continue" Ziva nodded at him. "Thank you the reason we have this case is that all the men were wearing dress whites 'crackerjacks' so the people that robbed the bank are most likely enlisted."

"Alright but what do we do about Agent Barf, over there?" Abby asked tilting her head towards the restrooms.

"You three stay here and make up some reason why McGee and I aren't here, tell her we decided to take our fight outside or something, okay?" Tony waited for the nods of the two women and Jimmy then he grabbed his gear and headed into the elevator with McGee.

A/N: The navy dress whites are called crackerjacks right I liked it up but still… you never know. I know it has been forever and like seventeen days sorry, please don't throw things at me lol. Anyway if any one has any ideas about what the agents+abby+jimmy should do to Sam I would much appreciate it if you told me so thanks! 


	7. They're all murders

Sam came back from the bathroom looking very pale and she got paler as she saw the fake blood on the girls again. Noticing the absents of two agents she asked

"Where did they go? Are they okay? Should we worry?" Sam asked all three of these questions without taking a breath.

Now after Sam, McGee and Tony left the remaining officer, lab tech, and assistant M.E. had thought of something, something that at first Jimmy didn't agree to but after being reminded that 'Ducky was coming back soon and really Ducky without Gibbs is like salt without jelly' Ziva said it but Jimmy got the point so when Sam asked this question all three shared nervous looks.

"They said they wanted to settle it like men outside with nothing to stop them, I wasn't worried about it at the time I mean McGee and Tony are usually so easy-going but after I thought about it I remembered Steve, poor Steve." Abby said.

"And after Abby told me about Steve I remembered Leo." Ziva said as soon as Abby was done.

"What, happened to Steve and Leo?" Sam asked in a shaking voice.

"Well, Steve they found, Leo just seemed to disappear, but they did find a large blood stain. Both were reported missing after being seen in a fight with DiNozzo or McGee." Jimmy told Sam.

"Oh my Gosh!" Sam shouted "We have to find them; they could be killing each other!"

"I think it might be too late, they both have their guns on them, and that's the easiest way to kill someone trust me I know." Abby said as Sam checked in both Agents' desk and sure enough the guns were missing, that was because they were on their way to the crime scene, but Sam didn't know that.

"You're right the guns are gone!" Sam shrieked then she seemed to process the last piece of what Abby said "How do you know what the easiest way of killing someone is?"

"Well everything lab tech, dreams of the perfect crime, and you know me always wanting to check out my theories." Abby said with a dismissive hand wave, like this was normal conversation.

"Oh my…umm Oh my…" Sam said as she backed into the filing cabinet.

"Oh come on it's not that weird, I mean I've thought about it haven't you?" Ziva said with a grin.

"Not really, and even if I did, thinking about it and doing it are two different things." Sam said voice squeaking "Right? I mean you said you thought about it but you never actually did it right?"

"Well nothing they can prove anyway." Ziva said softly.

Sam should have stopped asking questions at Ziva but she looked at Jimmy, and he looked so innocent, there was no way he could have killed someone. Right?

Sam looked at Jimmy and said in a soft voice "You never killed anyone right, Jimmy?"

Jimmy looked at her and shook his head "Well I had to practice on something."

"MURDERS!" Sam shouted at the top of her lungs, she then processed to run down to the lobby out the doors and to a bar. Where it is reported, that she whispered 'murders all of them bloody killers' and then quickly passed out.

A/N: They seemed so sweet too! I can't believe their killers.


End file.
